Un cumpleaños para no olvidar
by Alisson Nicolle
Summary: es el cumpleños de naruto y el no sabe con quien pasarla,¿que pasa cuando te pierdes en el bosque a mitad de la noche y te encuentras con un viejo amor?...advertencias...yaoi, lemon y SasuNaru...one shoth


Un cumpleaños para no olvidar.

Disclaimer: los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Advertencia: SasuNaru, yaoi relación chicoxchico (si no te gusta no leas) y lemon.

Una mueva mañana amanecía en la aldea de la hoja, pero a diferencia de otros días hoy se encontraba lloviendo fuertemente, era un día como cualquier otro un diez de octubre…para muchas personas en la villas era un día como cualquier otro, mas para otros era un día muy triste; ya que para ese mismo día quince años atrás exactamente el temible Kyuubi no Yuko había atacado la aldea.

Ese día muchas personas habían perdido a sus seres queridos y ese mismo día había muerto el Yondaime Hokage, protegiendo la aldea del ataque del demonio…en fin en un departamento un joven rubio se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente, la verdad era que él no quería despertar quería quedarse todo el día durmiendo, y claro eso era lo que planeaba hacer; porque hoy era un día el cual no le agradaba, hoy era el día de su cumpleaños, claro hoy cumplía quince años, el sabia que para muchos chicos esa era una fecha importante; pero lo que pasaba es que el no tenia con quien compartirla.

Así que se sentó en la cama y suspiro cansadamente, para luego dirigirse hacia el baño, la verdad una ducha no le caería nada mal; ya en el baño se empezó a quitar la pijama lentamente, la verdad no tenía nada que hacer para que apurarse, luego de varios minutos entro en la ducha y dejo que el agua caliente recorriera su cuerpo completamente, serró los ojos tranquilamente dejándose llevar por las relajantes gotas que caían por su cuerpo.

Se quedo pensativo, quizás algunas personas si recordasen su cumpleaños, desde que estaba en la academia Iruka-sensei siempre le llevaba un regalo para estas fecha y el Sandaime lo invitaba a comer ramen, pero la verdad era que el Sandaime estaba muerto y al recordar eso él se puso más triste y dejo escapar varias lagrimas; Kakashi-sensei también lo invitaba a comer ramen pero él se encontraba en una misión así que no lo vería hasta la próxima semana.

Luego de terminada su ducha salió del baño, con solo una pequeña toalla la cual cubría su cintura y se sentó en la cama cansadamente; cuando de repente escucho que alguien llamaba a su puerta, eso lo sorprendió un poco, pro luego recordó que Iruka-sensei siempre lo visitaba a esta hora de la mañana con un tazón de ramen, todos los días de su cumpleaños desde que había entrado en la academia.

"Voy"—grito mientras buscaba en su armario algo para ponerse rápidamente, cogió lo primero que encontró lo cual consistía en un pantalón negro y una camisa manga larga blanca; se miro en el espejo y sin darle importancia fue a abrir la puerta con un gran sonrisa mientras pensaba —"por que aunque me sienta triste no es culpa de los demás"— y hay en su puerta se encontraba iruka con una gran sonrisa y una bolsa la cual decía ichiraku ramen.

En ese momento lo dejo pasar con una gran sonrisa, a lo que su maestro se la devolvió y le dijo alegremente —"feliz cumpleaños " —entonces se acerco y abrazo a Naruto fuertemente el cual recibió el abrazo gustoso, iruka coloco la bolsa en la mesa.

Entonces los dos se sentaron en la mesa a comer su ramen mientras platicaban amenamente sobre cosas triviales, como las misiones, entrenamientos y viejos tiempos en la academia; y así paso el tiempo ya era casi media de la tarde e Iruka se marcho de la casa de su rubio ex alumno.

Naruto se dejo caer nuevamente en la cama, la verdad le había gustado pasar la mañana con Iruka asía tiempo que no pasaba tiempo con él, además Iruka siempre sabia como ayudarlo con sus problemas; se dejo caer aun le quedaba un día completo, así que para no quedarse el día entero en su departamento salió a dar una vuelta por ahí.

Camino por las calle de la aldea tranquilamente, viendo como varios aldeanos lo miraban con odio; el sabía que no le agradaba a todo el mundo, así que salió de la aldea tranquilamente, camino por varios minutos por el bosque hasta que se dio cuenta de algo se encontraba perdido —"donde estaré".

Camino hasta que llego a una cascada, cosa que lo sorprendió, ya que él nunca había visto esa cascada hay, así qué un poco cansado se sentó en el pasto debajo de un frondoso árbol de sakura que se encontraba hay de donde se podía apreciar una hermosa vista de la cascada.

El miraba la cascada fijamente hundido en sus pensamientos, la verdad era que el se encontraba completamente tranquilo le encantaba ese lugar, así que pronto se quedo dormido bajo la sombra de ese frondoso y hermoso árbol.

Varias horas después naruto abrió lentamente los ojos y se sorprendió al ver que la luna había aparecido en el cielo —"no puedo creer que me haya quedado dormido"—dijo el joven Uzumaki mientras se levantaba del pasto; se iba a marchar cuando de repente escucho una rama que se rompía, doblo sobre sus talones rápidamente pero no vio nada.

"vamos no puedo tener miedo de una simple rama…soy Uzumaki Naruto ninja de la aldea de la hoja y futuro Hokage" —se dijo así mismo tratándose de dar un poco de valor ya que el bosque se encontraba completamente oscuro solo iluminado por la luz de la luna; cuando de repente se escucharon varios sonidos de animales naruto dio una salto cayendo sentado en el pasto —aunque el bosque en verdad es terrorífico así por la noche…por que se me ocurrió quedarme dormido en este lugar".

El rubio se culpaba una y otra vez por haberse quedado en ese horrendo lugar, iba caminando por el bosque temblando levemente—"ahora por donde era el camino a la aldea"—cuando de repente vio como una extraña sombra se movía por las copas de los arboles, lo cual lo dio dar un respiro.

El Uzumaki se encontraba parado a mitad del oscuro y frondoso bosque, temblando levemente, la verdad el sentía la presencia de alguien, cuando deseaba en ese momento que se tratase de algún ninja del sonido o de un akatsuki.

Naruto se tenso cuando sintió como dos fuertes brazos lo agarraban por la cintura, pero se sorprendió más aun al escucha la vos de su ex compañero de equipo el cual le dijo calmadamente —"que haces aquí, dobe".

"sa-sa…suke"—comento volteando rápidamente topándose con esos misteriosos ojos negros, naruto estaba sorprendido y no podía creer quien se encontraba en esos momentos delante del, cuando se dio cuenta que el Uchiha aun lo agarraba por la cintura y al parecer no tenía intención de soltarlo.

"que haces aquí por estos lados solo, Dobe"—repitió tranquilamente el Uchiha, sin inmutarse ni soltar el agarre del rubio.

Naruto se soltó rápidamente del uhiha y le dijo mirándolo fijamente —"eso debería preguntarlo yo…que haces aquí…teme".

"no pienses que quiero volver a la aldea…lo único era que pasaba por estos lado y pensé en visitar a alguien" —dijo tranquilamente el azabache.

"ahhh…ahhh"—naruto no siquiera siguió preguntando, la verdad era que ese día se encontraba muy triste —"bueno sasuke-teme sique en lo que estabas…me voy…pero recuerda, yo te traeré de vuelta a la aldea"—le dijo alegremente para luego darse la vuelta y hacer señal de irse.

Pero Sasuke lo agarro del brazo antes de que se marchara y lo acerco a él para susurrarle —" no te irás, Dove"—Naruto ante esto iba a replicar pero no pudo ya que los labios de Sasuke lo callaron en un dulce y asto beso el cual lo dejo sorprendido, pero luego se dejo llevar haciendo que el beso se volviera más profundo y apasionado, sus lenguas se movían en una suave danza, Sasuke atrajo a naruto mas por la cintura, mientras las manos del Uzumaki se encontraban en el cuello del azabache tratando de profundizar el beso.

Luego de varios minutos ambos se separaron por falta de aire, Sasuke se encontraba con una sonrisa prepotente en el rostro, mientras naruto aun no entendía lo que había pasado —"sa-suke…yo…bueno y tu"—en ese momento Sasuke lo callo con un beso y le dijo suavemente al oído.

"solo disfruta…ya después habrá tiempo para dar explicaciones"—y lo volvió a besar fuertemente mientras lo estampaba contra un árbol; Sasuke besaba apasionadamente a el Uzumaki mientras lo quitaba la chamarra y la camisa que llevaba debajo de esta, luego sus besos bajaron hasta su cuello donde dejo visibles marcas.

Mientras Sasuke besaba suavemente el cuello de naruto, este solo gemía suavemente al sentir los cálidos labios de él azabache sobre su piel, el Uchiha bajo hasta una de los pezones del rubio y los saboreo lentamente hasta que estuvieron completamente duros; naruto ya n se quedaba quieto el intentaba quitarle a Sasuke ese extraño lazo el cual el llevaba ataco a la cintura, el Uchiha al darse cuenta de esto coloco a naruto suavemente en el pasto y siguió besándolo, bajo lentamente por su estomago y se detuvo en el ombligo donde recorrió el pequeño agujero con su lengua y luego la metió y saco varias veces, mientras quitaba el pantalón del rubio, dejándolo solo en bóxer.

Luego empezó a quitar lentamente el bóxer de Naruto, dejándolo caer en algún lugar al lado de él, en ese momento se dio cuenta que Naruto se encontraba un poco excitado ya que su miembro se encontraba levemente erguido, a lo que Sasuke no dudo y se abalanzo sobre este, y lo empezó a recorrer con su lengua lentamente, mordió levemente la punta sacando un sonoro gemido del menor, luego se lo metió completamente en la boca—"ahhh…sa…suke…ah" —Naruto gemía mientras Sasuke bajaba y subía rápidamente recorriendo su pene con la lengua.

"Ahhh…me…voy…a venir…ahh"—dijo Naruto esperando a que el Uchiha se quitara cosa que nunca paso, así que no resistiendo mas dejo salir toda su esencia la cual Sasuke bebió gustosamente; Sasuke subió nuevamente y beso sus labios en un beso hambriento.

Luego levanto tres dedos y los metió en la boca de naruto, el cual los saboreo gustosamente llenándolos completamente de saliva, luego de estar bien lubricados sasuke llevo los dedos a la entrada de naruto y metió el primer dedo, sacando un pequeño gemido de dolor de naruto, luego metió el segundo dedo y empezó a moverlos circularmente, para luego meter el tercer dedo, luego de estar bien dilatada saco los dedos de la entrada de naruto y se posiciono entres su piernas.

Se acerco a la oreja de naruto y la delineo con su lengua para luego susurrarle suavemente -"te dolerá un poco…así que relájate"—luego dejo salir todo el aire de sus pulmones y entro de una sola estocada en el interior del rubio el cual grito fuertemente.

"ahhhh….ahhh…duele…ahhh…ahhh"—Sasuke permaneció inmóvil esperando a que el Uzumaki se acostumbrara a la intromisión; naruto se encontraba con los ojos fuertemente cerrados por los cuales bajaban pequeñas gotas de lagrimas, las cuales Sasuke limpio suavemente pasando su lengua sobre ella, luego de que naruto se acostumbrara a el miembro de Sasuke en su interior este empezó a moverse lentamente, varios minutos después las envestidas se volvieron rápidas.

"Ahh…mas…sa…suke…mas fuerte….ahh"—decía naruto el cual se aferraba fuertemente a la espalda del uchiha, mientras este lo penetraba fuertemente; la verdad para naruto este era el mejor momento de su vida era verdad que desde hacia tiempo él había empezado a tener extraños sentimientos por Sasuke, y luego se dio cuenta que era que se había enamorado del vengador; pero ahora se daba cuenta que esto no era un simple enamoramiento, el en verdad amaba a Sasuke con todo su corazón.

El Uchiha sin embargo se encontraba inmensamente feliz claro que no lo demostraba, la verdad él había extrañado a naruto y siempre había soñado con poseerlo, así que ahora era el mejor momento de su vida en ese momento nada importaba, en ese momento para el solo existían su dove y él, el mundo se podía ir al mismísimo infierno.

"ahhh…me…vengo…ehh"—logro articular naruto entre jadeos, mientras Sasuke aun lo envestía fuertemente, en ese momento Sasuke empezó a masturbar rápidamente al menor, al mismo ritmo que lo penetraba.

"ahhh….yo…yo también me vengo…mmm" —luego de eso los dos se vinieron al mismo tiempo, Sasuke en el interior de su naruto y el Uzumaki en el estomago del azabache; el Uchiha se dejo caer cansadamente en el estomago del rubio tratando de regular su respiración; mientras naruto solo se quedo inmóvil sin decir una palabra.

Varios minutos después sasuke comento —"naruto…feliz cumpleaños"—esto sorprendió de sobremanera al rubio; esas palabras eran las que el menos esperaba de Sasuke, no lo podía creer en ese momento una llama se predio en su interior provocándole una gran felicidad, cuando de repente se acordó de algo, el sabia que esa felicidad no iba a durar mucho ya que el Uchiha se volvería ir de su lado, en ese momento naruto empezó a derramar lagrimas y sollozar levemente.

Al ver esto Sasuke se sintió un poco culpable así que se levanto de naruto y salió suavemente de su interior y se recostó de un árbol, atrajo así a naruto y lo abrazo fuertemente, entonces le dijo suavemente —"no llores…por…favor".

Naruto se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca del moreno, el entonces se aferro fuertemente a Sasuke y le dijo —"no…te vayas…vuelve a la villa conmigo…todos te extrañan…yo te extraño que no puedes entender eso".

"No puedo…sabes que no puedo"—en ese momento Sasuke besos a naruto lentamente, disfrutando de cada momento, saboreando lentamente su boca; luego de eso ambos se levantaron y empezaron a recoger sus ropas lentamente, al estar completamente vestido, el uchiha se acerco y beso nuevamente al Uzumaki pero esta vez este beso era diferente era uno de despedida, y naruto entendía eso claramente así que no opuso resistencia y solo se dejo llevar.

Se separaron y se miraron fijamente, de repente Sasuke articulo una palabra que sorprendió a naruto porque éL nunca espero escuchar algo así de la boca del Uchiha —"te amo, naruto".

El rubio solo sonrió zorrunamente y comento —"yo también te amo, Sasuke…" —luego de eso el moreno desapareció dejando solo al Uzumaki, el cual miro el cielo oscuro de la noche y se dijo así mismo —"te buscare Sasuke, y te traeré de vuelta a la villa…aunque sea lo último que haga…esa es una promesa que le a hago a todos…a Sakura-chan…a Kakashi-sensei pero sobre todo es una promesa que me hago a mí mismo".

Luego de eso naruto se encamino para volver a la aldea, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro; la verdad desde ese día su cumpleaños ya no era una fecha tan mala, Sasuke le había dado el mejor regalo que nadie le podía haber dado; un cumpleaños para recordar, ese era el mejor regalo que podía pedir.

Hola, este es mi primer fanfic así que acepto, críticas y comentarios…


End file.
